If it's Lovin' that you want
by sweet-red-rose
Summary: it's been three years, Voldemort's dead, and the trio comes back, but where's Ginny? HG RHG RLNT Please Read!


Hi, this is my first HP story. I hope you enjoy it! And please read and review, constructive criticism is welcome. The song I used is Rihanna's "If it's lovin' that you want". I think I might post a prequel one-shot to this story if I get a good response. So I hope you guys like it and once again PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Ships: H/G, minor R/HG, minor RL/NT

Enjoy!

* * *

It was over.

It was all over. The continuous threats, the danger of stepping out of your house, the fear of finding your family dead when you got home. Everything. It was over, finally.

And this time around it was for good. No one could make any promises that the wizarding world had been rid of Dark magic forever, but at least it could be considered safer now.

Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, the "chosen one", had finally defeated the greatest dark wizard of all time. Voldemort was gone for good.

One would think that this would be a cause for immediate joy and celebration, like it had been seventeen years previously when the dark lord had been vanquished. This time though, things were being done a little differently.

Rufus Scrimgeour the minister for magic had been killed by Voldemort himself mere weeks before the final battle took place. Therefore the first thing to take place, two days after Voldemort's downfall, was the appointment of a new Minister for Magic.

Harry Potter had given one man, Arthur Weasley, his full support. Everyone in the wizarding world accepted this decision and elected Arthur Weasley as their new Minister.

Weasley's first act as Minister was to hold a ceremony for all those who had been lost in the past two wars.

Currently the Minister, his family (minus some members), the Order of the Phoenix, and Harry Potter himself were sitting on seats on a large stage that had been set up for the ceremony. The ceremony was being held in a large field located about a walk away from the wizarding village of Hogsmeade.

Close to two thousand seats had been set up for Ministry members and any members of the wizarding community who wished to be at this ceremony.

Arthur Weasley stood up and walked to the small platform set up for those who were to speak today. He looked over the heads of the large crowd assembled and took a breath before talking.

"I would like to thank all of you who have shown up today and all those listening on the radio for taking time to honor those who gave their lives so that we could be standing here today." He paused for a moment.

"Today we are honoring all the brave members of the wizarding world who met an early demise in the past wars. We are also honoring our fellow magical creatures who fought by our side in this past war. Voldemort is no longer a threat to our lives and the lives of those around us. However, this does not mean that all evil has been destroyed, but do not be worried by this. As a great wizard once said: 'For as long as there is evil, good shall be there to dispose of it.' So, I ask you all to live your lives to the fullest, for there is no greater way to honor those who have died to give us this chance."

"This ceremony is also for those who fought and are still among us. First and foremost I would like to thank all the members of the Order of the Phoenix. These braves witches and wizards fought very hard against the Voldemort and his followers. I would also like to thank all ministry members, and congratulate them on a job well done. And last, but most certainly not least I would like to thank Mr. Harry Potter. Harry would now like to say a few words." Arthur stepped back and patted Harry on the back as he walked up to the platform.

"Hello. I'd like to thank the minister for giving me this opportunity to address the wizarding world. I just wanted to say that no one man can take down such an evil force. The reason behind the downfall of Voldemort is love. Voldemort was someone who had never loved or been loved. He despised those who were capable of loving. So he tried to dispose this world of those who knew how to love, to have faith, to trust and hope. The only reason I am here today is because of those who helped me and loved me. I had experienced the one thing Voldemort despised. I would not be here today if it hadn't been for the support of many people. I would like to mention the names of those who had a great hand in helping me. My best friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, if it weren't for them I probably wouldn't even have made it to my second year in Hogwarts." At this Harry sent a smile towards his friends, they both sent him smiles full of encouragement and appreciation, Hermione wiping away tears as she did so.

"Remus Lupin, who was a great friend to my father and has been a great friend to me. My godfather, Sirius Black. He was not the criminal he was made out to be, I only wish his name could have been cleared before…before his untimely death." Harry was trying hard not to choke on his words.

"Rubeus Hagrid, the man who's been a great friend since they day I met him. The Weasley's, if it wasn't for their unconditional love and support I don't know where I would be. Albus Dumbledore. The greatest wizard of all time. If it hadn't been for that great wizard ridding the world of Voldemort would have been a very difficult task. And most importantly, my parents. If it weren't for them I wouldn't be here at all. I would like to thank you for your time and thank those who fought against one of the greatest evils the world has witnessed. Finally, I'd just like to say that those brave people who died, died because of their love for all of us, in return we should thank them by spreading more love in this world. " Harry finished and went back to his seat.

* * *

Harry sat down in his seat a little shaken up. He knew he would have to address the wizarding world sooner or later, and he felt it'd be best for him to just get it over with. He felt as if a great weight had been lifted off his chest.

He felt a small pressure on his leg and looked down to see a hand resting on it. He looked up and saw Hermione smiling at him encouragingly. He simply smiled back.

"Thanks Harry." His bushy haired friend told him. Ron peered from around Hermione and smiled his thanks as well.

The Weasley's had lost very important members of their family in this war. Charlie Weasley had been killed on a Death Eater raid and Percy had been killed along with Rufus Scrimgeour, weeks before the final battle.

They went back to observing the ceremony. But Harry's curiosity got the better of him and he turned to Ron and Hermione to ask if they had seen Ginny since they came back.

"No, Harry we haven't. I asked Mrs. Weasley and she told me that Ginny had something to do, that's why she wasn't home when we came back." Hermione replied.

"Yea, I miss her. I was worried something might've happened, but Mum got an owl from her today saying that Ginny had finished whatever she had to do and that we'd all see her later on tonight." Ron added.

"Oh." Harry said simply before turning back to listen to the Minister's speech again.

It had been more than three years since he had told Ginny his decision of splitting up with her to keep her safe. Harry had missed her. When he, Ron, and Hermione had gone off to find the Horcruxes he had felt as though it had been the biggest mistake of his life to stop seeing Ginny. It had taken them just over a year to find and destroy all the Horcruxes. Then, they called for some of the Order members to join them and together they raided one death eater camp after another. Finally the were ready and the Final showdown had happened in Hogsmeade village. Harry realized with a pang of guilt that they had missed Ginny'a graduation while they were away.

Ginny Weasley had impressed everyone though. Ginny had achieved the best grades in her O.W.L's and McGonagall decided to let her take a few of her seventh year classes earlier. Ginny had then began her training to become a healer. She had helped heal many Order members after the final battle. After that she had left headquarters before the exhausted but ecstatic trio got back.

In the end, when Harry was facing Voldemort he had penetrated into Riddle's mind and thought of all the love he felt for those around him. The last thought was of Ginny and how much he had missed her, then he had heard Voldemort's scream of agony, before he died.

It was in that moment that Harry realized that he was in love with Ginny Weasley. Now, sitting here in front of hundreds of people who accepted him as a great wizard and a hero, he wondered if Ginny would accept his love again.

The ceremony went on and Harry was surprised to discover that there would be trees planted, in that very clearing where the ceremony was currently happening, in honor of those who had died in the past two wars. It would be a memorial forest.

A few hours later everyone had gone home. Harry and Hermione had gone back to the Burrow with the Weasley's. Tonks had appeared a few minutes later, dressed like she was going to a party, and told everyone to change out of their black dress robes, and into something "fun". Everyone was confused as to why she was giving them these instructions, but did as she asked.

Everyone was ready and came downstairs into the Weasley's living room.

"Tonks, we changed like you asked. Now would you please tell us where we're going?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well…I think it's best if you find out once we get there. Here, grab on to this portkey." Tonks replied and held out what appeared to be a piece of scrap parchment.

Harry felt the familiar tug as he and the others were port keyed to their destination. A few minutes later he felt his feet hit solid ground and steadied himself for a moment before looking around at his surroundings.

They were all now standing in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. The Hall looked very different though. It had been decorated with small round tables that were set in a way similar to the Yule Ball in Harry's fourth year. There was a stage where the staff table usually was. Their were bubbles floating in the air with candles in them, lighting up the Hall. The thing that caught Harry's eye the most though, was that the walls had been covered with portraits of members of the order who were deceased.

"Tonks, what is this?" Ron finally managed to gasp out.

"It's a party, apparently." Answered another voice. Harry, Hermoine and the Weasley's turned around to see that it was Remus who had answered them. Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts was standing beside the ex-professor.

"Yes, Miss.Weasley had an idea that we should have a celebration for all the Order members. So, we decided it was a good idea. We decorated the Hall and invited all the order members. She suggested that we decorate the walls with portraits of all those who had been in the order as a tribute. We thought that this evening would be perfect for the party." the Headmistress told them.

"Yes. And we've got entertainment as well." Tonks said, exchanging a secret glance with the Headmistress.

"Well, I really like this tribute idea. It's wonderful." Molly told the others as she went over to a portrait of her son Charlie.

"Where is Ginny, anyways? I haven't seen her since she was healing at the headquarters." Mr. Weasley questioned.

But his question went forgotten as they heard a few mumble's of "Ow!" and soon they were surrounded by order members as the Hall began to fill up.

"Wow, the order sure got bigger." Hermione commented looking around at the crowd around her.

"Yea, there's approximately two hundred members. I know cause Miss.Weasley and I personally addressed all the invitations." Minerva told them, before walking up to the stage.

McGonagall muttered the sonorous charm on herself and began addressing the crowd.

"Welcome everyone! I'm glad you could all make it. Help yourselves to food and drinks. And enjoy yourselves!" McGonagall greeted the dress robe clad party guests.

The candles around them dimmed in their bubbles. A spotlight started shining from somewhere above them and the audience watched as a beautiful young woman stepped out onto the stage.

Harry had found his parents and Sirius's portraits and was talking to them.

"Hey, look it's Ginny!" He heard Ron exclaim from behind him and whipped around to see that it was indeed Ginny on the stage. He felt his jaw drop as he saw how different she looked. She was wearing a Spanish styled lime green, off the shoulder top with a matching, flowing skirt that ended just above her knees. Her dark red hair was wavy and reached her mid back, with a flower in it matching her dress. She had small crystal earrings on that fangled and bit and light make up.

"Harry, close your mouth before Ron sees you gawking at Ginny like that." He heard Remus whisper and blushed embarrassedly.

"Hi everyone. I'll be entertaining tonight then. So, I thought I'd start us off with a catchy tune then. This one is for all of you who thought you'd wait till after the war to be with your loved ones." Ginny started speaking, gaining more confidence as the crowd clapped and some people even whistled.

The lights dimmed a little more and the candles in the bubbles began changing colors.

"_I wanna let you know _

_That you don't have to go _

_Don't wonder no more _

_What I think about you" _

Ginny sang the first part without music. Then after a short pause music began playing and Ginny started dancing to the music, just before she started singing the second part she was joined by Luna Lovegood and Susan Bones who wore similar outfits and seemed to be back up dancers.

"_If it's lovin that you want _

_You should make me your girl, your girl _

_If it's lovin that you need Baby come and share my world, share my world _

_If it's lovin that you want _

_Come and take a walk with me, with me _

_Anything that you need I got it right here baby, baby"_

The party guests began dancing to the music and some began talking to others. Soon the dance floor was packed with witches and wizards. Harry was sitting at the round table closest to the stage along with Neville, Remus, Ernie MacMillan and Ron. Tonks and Hermione had gone to dance with some other witches in the order. Harry was mesmerized by Ginny's voice.

"I never knew Ginny could sing." Remus commented.

"Oh, she can sing. But the last time she sang was the summer before I started Hogwarts. I don't think I've heard her sing since then." Ron told the other four.

"_Now it's obvious you need a friend to Come hold you down _

_Be that one to share your everything when No ones around _

_Baby come tell me your secrets and _

_Tell me all your dreams _

_Cause I can see you need someone to trust _

_You can trust in me"_

Ginny looked at Harry with a small smirk as she sang the verse. Hermoine and Tonks had come to get Ron and Remus to dance with them.

"_Dee dee dee dee dee dee dee dee dee da dee day _

_So just call me whenever your lonely _

_dee dee dee dee dee dee dee dee dee da dee day _

_I'll be your friend I can be your homie" _

As Hermione and Ron danced, Hermione felt as if this song expressed everything she felt for the man she was now dancing with. She placed her arms around his neck and started moving her hips as she danced closer to him. Ron simply grinned mischievously and pulled her closer.

"_If it's lovin that you want _

_You should make me your girl, your girl _

_If it's lovin that you need Baby come and share my world, share my world _

_If it's lovin that you want _

_Come and take a walk with me, with me _

_Anything that you need I got it right here baby, baby"_

Harry had had one bottle of butterbeer and a shot of firewhisky, but he felt as if he had been more intoxicated by Ginny's voice, dancing, and the mischievous, loving glances she kept throwing at him.

"_It's been so long I've had this feelin_

_That we could be _

_Everything you've ever wanted and your, your fantasy _

_I won't push to hard or break your heart _

_Cause my loves sincere _

_And I'm not like any other girls you know _

_So let me erase your fears"_

Remus was amazed that Tonks could dance so well. He found it amusing that someone who could be so clumsy at walking could be so good at dancing, but he wasn't complaining. he looked down at the dark blued haired witch he was dancing with and felt his heart swell with love as they continued dancing. He decided to be bold and tell her what he was currently thinking.

"You look gorgeous with blue hair." He whispered in her ear, receiving a beaming smile from Tonks.

"_Dee dee dee dee dee dee dee dee dee da dee day _

_So just call me whenever your lonely _

_dee dee dee dee dee dee dee dee dee da dee day_

_I'll be your friend I can be your homie"_

"_If it's lovin that you want _

_You should make me your girl, your girl _

_If it's lovin that you need Baby come and share my world, share my world _

_If it's lovin that you want _

_Come and take a walk with me, with me _

_Anything that you need I got it right here baby, baby"_

Harry rubbed his eyes three times then looked back up at Ginny who seemed to be smirking at him as she sang. No, he assured himself that he wasn't seeing things and that Ginny really was pointing at him as she sang the chorus.

"_If it's lovin that you want _

_You should make me your girl, your girl _

_If it's lovin that you need Baby come and share my world, share my world" _

"_If it's lovin that you want _

_Come and take a walk with me, with me _

_Anything that you need I got it right here baby, baby"_

As Ginny was finishing the song she noticed Harry smirking in her direction and felt her heart skip a beat.

"_Dee dee dee dee dee dee dee dee dee da dee day _

_So just call me whenever your lonely _

_dee dee dee dee dee dee dee dee dee da dee day_

_I'll be your friend I can be your homie" _

Harry decided that he was going to do it tonight. He was going to tell her how he felt.

"_If it's lovin that you want _

_You should make me your girl, your girl _

_If it's lovin that you need Baby come and share my world, share my world _

_If it's lovin that you want _

_Come and take a walk with me, with me _

_Anything that you need I got it right here baby, baby" _

"_I wanna let you know _

_That you don't have to go _

_Don't wonder no more _

_What I think about you"_

Ginny sang a few more songs then told the audience that songs would be played magically from a muggle stereo system that had been charmed to play party songs.

She got off the stage, thanked Luna and Susan and they went off to greet their boyfriends Neville and Ernie.

She ran a hand through her hair and went to get a glass of water. She sat at an empty table as she sipped her water. A few minutes later she saw someone come sit down beside her out of the corner of her eye. She didn't need to look to know that it was Harry.

"Hey Gin." He said.

"Hi Harry, having fun?" Ginny asked turning to face him.

"It's better than the Yule Ball was that's for sure." Harry said with a grin.

"So, that's a compliment then." Ginny said happily.

Ginny noticed how much Harry had changed over the three years. He now seemed more fit and had a slight tan. She felt a sudden rush of affection towards him as memories of her fifth year, Harry's sixth, come flooding back to her. She wanted to get back together with him, but she didn't want to rush him.

They were quiet for a moment and then the song Ginny had just sang a while earlier had started playing again.

"Hey Gin?" Harry said as he listened to Ginny's voice that was being played by the stereo.

"Yea Harry?"

"I…I need some loving." He said, after the chorus had ended.

Ginny, who had been looking down at her hands, looked up so fast when she heard that comment, that Harry thought for a second that her head was about snap off.

"Harry I…I've missed you so much." Ginny said as she lunged towards Harry and embraced him tightly. Harry held her back just as tightly as if afraid to let go.

"I've missed you too. I love you Gin." Harry said pulling her off her seat and onto his lap. Ginny pulled away a little, then rested her forehead against Harry's.

"I love you too." She whispered. She leaned in and felt her lips touch Harry's for the first time since they're break up.

She pulled away grinning.

"Let's go dance." She said nodding a head towards the dance floor.

Harry grinned and let her drag him off towards the dance floor.

* * *

There you go! Please review kindly! I'm thinking of turning this into a series of one-shots including other pairings as well. Tell me if you like the idea.

Please Review!

Byez


End file.
